mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сердце распахните музыке навстречу
Сердце распахните музыке навстречу ( ) — тринадцатая песня четвёртого сезона, исполненная в серии «Ванильная пони». Песню несколько раз исполняют Понитоунс, сначала в стиле a cappella без фоновой музыки, а в самом конце в тандеме с Флаттершай. В варианте a cappella Большой Маки впервые поёт своё соло. Также песня служит восьмым треком альбома «Songs of Harmony». Альбомный вариант имеет оригинальную версию и мэшап в конце эпизода. thumb|300px :(мужским голосом) ::Пам, пам, пам-ра-ра, ра-ра ::Пам, пам, пам-ра-ра а, :Понитоунс ::Пам, пам, пам-ра-ра, ба-да (О, а-а-а-а) ::Пам, пам, пам-ра-ра а, (О, а-а-а-а) ::Пам, пам, пам-ра-ра, ра-ра (О, а-а-а-а) ::Пам, пам, пам-ра-ра а, (О, а-а-а-а). :(мужским голосом) ::Этот день нас с тобой согреет ::Светом солнечных лучей! ::Тучи небо не закрывают, ::Станет же на сердце у нас теплей. :и Торч Сонг ::Вот мелодии слышны, ::И без труда эти ритмы мы узнаем! ::Нам не надо тишины ::Поэтому прочь мы улетаем! :Понитоунс ::Просто сердце распахните (Рарити: Раааааспахните) ::Музыке навстречу! (Рарити: А-а-а) ::Сердце распахните (Рарити: Раааааспахните) ::Музыке навстречу! :(мужским голосом)) ::Все мы знает то, как важно ::Голосом управлять. ::Но порой проще спеть бывает песню, ::Чем слова подобрать! ::Просто... :Понитоунс ::Просто сердце распахните (Рарити: Раааааспахните) ::Музыке навстречу! ::Сердце распахните (Рарити: Раааааспахните) ::Музыке навстречу! ::Распахните музыке навстречу! |-| Репетиция= :Маки ::Пам, пам, пам-ра-ра, ра-ра ::Пам, пам, пам-ра-ра а, :Понитоунс ::Пам, пам, пам-ра-ра, ба-да (О, а-а-а-а) ::Пам, пам, пам-ра-ра а, (О, а-а-а-а) :Маки ::Все мы знаем то, как важно голосом управлять, ::Но порой проще спеть бывает песню, чем слова подобрать. :Понитоунс ::Просто сердце распахните (Рарити: Раааааспахните) ::Музыке навстречу! (Рарити: А-а-а) ::Сердце распахните (Рарити: Раааааспахните) ::Музыке навстречу! |-| Реприза= :Флаттершай ::Мелодия деревьев ::И мелодия долин, ::Мелодия наполнит небеса! ::Мелодию у речки ::И среди густой травы ::Слышу сердцем, и оно зовёт летать! :Понитоунс ::Просто сердце распахните! :Флаттершай ::Ты в сердце просто загляни. :Понитоунс ::Сердце распахните! :Флаттершай ::Услышишь песню свою! :Понитоунс ::Сердце распахните! :Флаттершай ::Скорее в сердце загляни же, :Понитоунс ::Сердце распахните! :Флаттершай ::И музыку услышишь там! :Понитоунс ::Просто сердце ::Распахните, распахните ::Музыке навстречу!﻿ - Оригинальная версия= Песня= thumb|300px :(мужским голосом) ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah :Понитоунс ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) :(мужским голосом) ::Trot outside and you see the sunshine ::Something's in the air today ::Sky is clear and you're feelin' so fine ::Everything's gonna be a-okay :и Торч Сонг ::If you listen carefully ::On every corner there's a rhythm playing ::Then it happens suddenly ::The music takes you over and you'll :Понитоунс ::Find you've got the music (Рарити: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music) ::Got the music in you (Рарити: Oh, you) ::Find you've got the music (Рарити: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music) ::Got the music in you :(мужским голосом)) ::Oh, o-o-oh ::Everypony's sayin' you should learn to express your voice ::But if talk doesn't seem like it's the answer :Понитоунс ::Luckily you have a choice ::When you find you've got the music (Рарити: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music) ::Got the music in you (Рарити: Oh, you) ::Find you've got the music (Рарити: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music) ::Got the music in you ::Got the music, got the music in you! |-| Репетиция= :Маки ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah :Понитоунс ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) ::Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) :Маки ::Everypony's sayin' you should learn to express your voice ::But if talk doesn't seem like it's the answer :Понитоунс ::Luckily you have a choice ::When you find you've got the music (Рарити: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music) ::Got the music in you (Рарити: Oh, you) ::Find you've got the music (Рарити: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music) ::Got the music in you |-| Реприза = :Флаттершай ::There's music in the treetops ::And there's music in the vale ::And all around the music fills the sky ::There's music by the river ::And there's music in the grass ::And the music makes your heart soar in reply :Понитоунс ::When you find you've got the music :Флаттершай ::You've got to look inside and find :Понитоунс ::Find you've got the music :Флаттершай ::The music deep inside you :Понитоунс ::Find you've got the music :Флаттершай ::'Cause when you look inside, you'll see it :Понитоунс ::Find you've got the music :Флаттершай ::You're gonna find it, gonna find :Понитоунс ::You've got the music ::Got the music, got the music ::Got the music in you! }} Другие версии en:Find the Music in You Категория:Песни четвёртого сезона